Stolen Kisses
by IsabellaSwan1331
Summary: "If I'd have met you back then, I would have courted you. We'd have taken chaperoned strolls and iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two, but only after asking your father's permission. I would have got down on one knee, and I would have presented you with a ring." -Edward Cullen, Eclipse. I got the idea from Eclipse. OOC because it's set in 1918. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea from "Eclipse" I hope you like it! Edward is not a vampire in this, just so it fits the story. Little OOC but that's because of the setting.**

"_If I'd have met you back then, I would have courted you. We'd have taken chaperoned strolls and iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two, but only after asking your father's permission. I would have got down on one knee, and I would have presented you with a ring." –Edward Cullen, Eclipse_

**July 13, 1918**

Today I would be moving in with my fiancée and his family; whom I've still yet to meet. I'm to be married soon; each little thing has a due date, how typical.

"Isabella?"

I turned around, facing my mother, "Yes?" I answered.

"Are you ready to meet the Masen's?" She asked, walking towards me. I shook my head.

"How can I make a good wife when I can't even tighten my own corset? No matter how many times I've watched you do it yourself, I still cannot get this corset to tighten!" I said disappointed; my mother laughed lightly. I turned around again and let her do it, taking in every breath I knew I was going to need for the day.

"No need to fret over the little things," She smiled. I was glad she wasn't like the other women I usually saw; they were cold and stuck up. Mine was not.

When she finished the last tie, I smiled and turned to face her again, "Now I'm ready."

_**XxxxX**_

I stepped out of the carriage, my father helping me down. I looked around at the large house in front of us, "It's beautiful." I commented. A couple came out of the doorway, a young man following behind them.

"Ah, the Swans," The man greeted, shaking my father's hand and kissing my mother's and mine. "You must be Isabella," He said, smiling. I hated my full name; I preferred Bella, however, it wasn't _ladylike_, as I was always told, "We've heard such great things about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Masen," I said, returning the smile.

"Very polite, indeed," He said, nodding at my parents, "And may I introduce to you my son, Edward Masen." Edward walked forward and took my hand in his gently. As if I couldn't already not breathe in this corset. His appearance was stunning, and he was immensely handsome.

"Pleasure," He said, kissing my hand. I smiled, almost blushing.

"Pleasure," I nodded.

"Well, we should let you get to know each other. Perhaps a stroll through the garden?" Mrs. Masen asked. We must have been staring, because my mother tapped my shoulder, and Mr. Masen cleared his throat. We stood up straight and Edward held his arm out for me. I smiled again and linked my arm through his as he escorted me towards the garden entrance.

_**XxxxX**_

"I must say what a lovely garden you have, Mrs. Masen." My mother said from behind us. We had been walking for what seemed like hours…however, I could not complain. I could walk with Edward forever. We had spent most of the time exchanging glances and laughing over unheard, quiet jokes. Although, I had learned a lot about him. His middle name was Anthony, he loved the color blue, and his birthday was June 20th. I was quite pleased with my parents. This was an arranged marriage, only it seemed like it was my choice.

"Mother, father. Would you excuse Isabella and me for a moment?" Edward asked, "I would like to show her my favorite part of the garden before we have tea."

"Well I don't see why not." His mother smiled, "We will see in you a few minutes in the dining hall." Edward nodded and escorted me down another path. When we turned another corner he lightly pushed me up against one of the gates.

"I didn't think you'd mind a little privacy...Bella," He whispered, moving his face closer. I was out of breath from the excitement already, but I didn't mind. And just hearing him call me 'Bella'…that sent my heart racing faster!

"Not at all," I replied. Why would I mind? Someone was actually allowing me to be free. He captured my lips in a breath-taking kiss suddenly, and I couldn't help myself any longer. My first kiss with a beautiful man, how much better could this get? All too quickly, it ended. I suppressed a sigh and smiled at him.

"This is now my favorite part of the garden," He said, giving me one last kiss before straightening up and fixing his appearance. I straightened my hair and waited until my pulse was normal before we walked back towards the house. I hoped my face didn't look too flustered. We walked into the dining hall just before the tea was served. He pulled my chair out and helped in before sitting down next to me.

"So, tell us, Isabella. How do you see our son as a husband?" Mr. Masen said, taking a sip from his tea.

"Oh," I said, trying not to blush, "I find Edward a very fine man. He's intelligent, thoughtful, and considerate." I could feel him looking at me. _Don't think about it_. I told myself over and over. Oh how badly I wanted to blush and spill about how in love with Edward I already was. I had to keep myself content. "I think he would be a great husband."

"Very good. Very good." His father said, he turned to my mother, "how is Isabella with house work and mothering?"

"Isabella has just completed finishing school. Her courses have been passed. I believe she would make a great mother and wife." I was sad it was an arranged marriage now that I thought about it. I wanted to be proposed to traditionally; no arrangement. I wanted it all to happen with love and passion.

"What do you think, Isabella?" Mrs. Masen asked. I looked up confused.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted by your lovely interior." I lied.

"Oh thank you," Mrs. Masen said, "I asked if November 3rd was a good date for the wedding."

"Yes, I see no problem with the date." I answered.

"Good, then the date is set!" His mother said happily. "Now all that's left is the invitations, the wedding colors, and the honeymoon location." I assumed Edward's expression was obvious as mine; we were both looking down, embarrassed.

"Well enough with the heavy, would you care to join us for dinner?" Mr. Masen asked.

"We'd be delighted." My mother answered, smiling.

_**XxxxX**_

I looked off the balcony, over the garden. It was massive, and well kept; we must have walked that whole thing earlier. I felt two arms wrap around me tightly and I smiled. "Our parents will see us." I said, turning to face him.

"They're downstairs enjoying glasses of Champaign," He replied, "I asked to be excused and they assume you're settling down in your new room; I see you already have." He smiled, "they won't pay attention to our absence." I smiled back and stroked my fingers along his jaw, admiring him in every way possible.

"This means we have some time to ourselves then?" I asked.

"Would you care to accompany me to some iced tea on the porch?" He said, holding his arm out for me again.

"That sounds wonderful." I replied, walking with him down the stairs to the porch out back. As we sat down at the small table one of the maids asked us if we wanted anything.

"Two iced teas," Edward said, "please." The maid nodded and left to get our drinks prepared. "I'm very impressed with my parents. They have chosen well for me." He said, looking at me in a way that made me lose air.

"I also agree with my parents' choice." I replied, biting my lip and keeping my eyes down.

"What a fine beauty that sits before me." Edward complimented. Now I knew I was blushing; a bright, scarlet red. "Especially with a little color." He meant my blush. He was too good to be true, almost.

I playfully pushed his arm off the table, "And I, being the way I am, must say that you're only trying to make me blush."

"Well, given from how I was brought up, I must tell you that I would never lie to lady." He said, "Especially if she were my fiancée. The truth is the truth, and I speak nothing but."

"You would never lie," I said, interested, "suppose you had to lie to get yourself out of a situation."

"I can see you're testing me." He commented with a smirk, "as tempting as lying can be, the truth is the truth, and I speak nothing but." He said again.

"But in all honesty, you've lied twice today in the presence of not one, but three women." I said, "You lied so we could sneak off earlier, and you lied so we could sneak off again. If I'm not mistaken, that is considered lying to you, isn't it?"

He chuckled, "As true as you may be, let's just say instead of a lie it was a benefit for us both."

"A lie is a lie, just like the truth is the truth, don't you agree?" I asked, teasing him.

"Let's call it an advantage then, shall we?" Edward said with a bigger smirk.

"Advantage?" I said, laughing, "Call it what you will, Edward, but I stand by my words."

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" He remarked.

"I can't help but notice that you are yourself." I replied. Our iced tea arrived then, and when the maid left to give us privacy, we continued to talk, saying whatever we wanted. It felt nice to be myself, and not be expected anything else. Everything I did, he found intriguing. Everything he did; every little smile, remark, or expression I found charming and adorable. With him, I didn't care about laughing too loud, or speaking my mind; he didn't either.

**July 15, 1918**

I had spent the last two days with my mother and Edward's, discussing wedding plans. More them than me, but I didn't care, I was too preoccupied with my thoughts.

"I'd like to keep the wedding colors simple. Black and white." My mother said, moving her hands, like she always did when she talked. I got that from her.

"What if we add some red?" I asked, "A little color couldn't possibly hurt." Both women thought it over and smiled.

"Very well, maybe some red roses to decorate the outlying layers." Mrs. Masen said. I nodded, pleased that they had listened to my decision.

"Excuse me a moment," I said, standing up. "I'm going to go powder my nose." Both nodded and I left the dining hall to go find Edward. If I heard one more wedding detail, I was going to burst. I searched all over the house looking for him. He was nowhere. I went back down to the dining hall. "Have you seen Edward anywhere?" I asked.

"Oh he went to play golf with your father and his." Mrs. Masen answered, looking up from the invitations. I almost passed out. There was a long list of invites, along with a huge pile of cards that had to be mailed.

"How big is this wedding?" I asked, eyeing the pile shocked.

"This wedding is very important! Edward is the youngest in our family to get married," She replied, "and our family is quite large." _Quite?_ I could have made another mansion with that stack. I nodded and sat down; my face must have been red because my heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" My mother asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, shaky. No, of course I wasn't! A wedding with over two hundred people was certainly not okay with me! I would have to wait and see how this played out.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 17, 1918**

Preparations for the wedding were done, thank goodness! Why did a wedding have to have so much?

Now all we had to worry about were the dresses. I don't know how my mother and Mrs. Masen found preparing a wedding so much fun; I surely didn't. I excused myself and went up to my room. I untied the corset so I could breathe and lay down. These last few days had been exhausting!

Perhaps a walk would have helped, had I not untied the corset. Oh why did I care? I stared at the ceiling; this was the only interesting thing I'd done within the last 48 hours. The men were kept out of the house and only told the details of the wedding; nothing else. I barely had a chance to see Edward at all.

I sighed and looked over at my vanity. My reflection was staring back at me with sleepy, puffy eyes. I was so stressed from thinking about how big this wedding was going to be, that I barely slept last night, or the night before. I guess it was better to know now than cause a scene later. I walked over to the vanity and picked up my hairbrush, slowly pulling it through my waves to unknot them from each other.

About twenty minutes later, a small knock sounded at my door. I stood up and opened the door; it was my mother. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine," I said, "I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." I replied, opening the door more.

"How do you feel about the wedding?"

"I don't mind, mother." I said, "I want to marry Edward." She sighed and nodded.

"As long as you're okay with this," She said, giving me a small smile. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Your father and I must head home."

"You're not staying for dinner?" I asked.

"No, we have an important dinner tonight." My mother answered, giving me a hug. "Don't forget to retie your corset before you go down for dinner." She said.

"I won't forget," I said, hugging her back. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling." She said, pulling away. "We'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and shut the door. When I heard her footsteps go away I went back over to my vanity and stared into the mirror sadly.

**XxxxX**

**July 18, 1918**

"Edward, Isabella!" Mrs. Masen called from the bottom of the staircase. We both exited the library and listened to her. "Edward, your father and I have to go to my mother's. She has just had the house remodeled; stay here with Isabella so she's not lonely. We'll explain to my mother why you're not there. We should be back in a few hours." Mrs. Masen said.

"Alright," Edward replied, "I shall keep my fiancée company." He said with a small smirk. His parents missed it, but I didn't.

"Good, we'll see you a little later," Mr. Masen said, "Oh and Isabella, your mother said they will be over when we get back." He added. I nodded and we both waited until they were gone to speak.

"I finally get to be with you," Edward smiled, "since it's been so long." He exaggerated. I smiled back.

"It's only been a few days." I answered, teasingly. "But I'm glad we can be together."

"So, what shall we do while my parents are gone?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest.

"Whatever you want to do…I don't mind." I said, locking my arms around his neck. Edward's lips crashed down on mine suddenly, and I sighed happily. His hands traced up my sides as he pulled me close. He untied my corset, allowing me more air to breathe. Bless this beautiful man and his understanding.

We heard footsteps coming towards us, but before we could see anyone, I felt him pull me back into the library. Closing the door behind us and locking it, he then kissed me again. I was up against the wall, his hands roaming over me gently. I pulled away for breath; he let his lips trail down my neck. It was so real, but yet so unreal. Why did I feel like I didn't deserve this man?

But he was mine, and I was his. It sounded dominant, but also blissful. The doorknob rattled then, and we both stopped, remaining completely silent. After a few minutes, the footsteps died down and we laughed quietly. "That was close." He whispered, looking at me. I nodded and kissed him again. He picked me up in his arms easily so I wouldn't have to lean up.

Could he be any _more_ perfect? "Our parents may not like this behavior." I said, closing my eyes at his touch. His lips were at my ear, I froze, and a small chill ran down my body.

"How would they know?" He asked, a smirk playing at his lips. I laughed and brought my lips back to his.

**XxxxX**

**July 19, 1918**

I looked into my mirror, smiling at myself. My lips were slightly swollen from yesterday; though it was barely noticeable. The way he held me in his arms, kissing me for what could have been forever. His parents finally returned, however, but it wasn't until late.

I brushed through my wavy hair brutally, eager to get downstairs for breakfast and later have the whole day with Edward. His parents had been giving us more time alone, but they still chaperoned occasionally. When my hair was brushed through and my corset was tied I went downstairs.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I smiled. "Good morning." Edward smiled, giving me a quick kiss.

"Good morning," I smiled back, "are you escorting me to breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, but we're having breakfast alone." He said, walking me out to the porch.

"Won't your parents mind?" I asked looking around for them.

"They're out again." Edward replied, "I'm wondering if they're doing this purposely." He smirked.

"They must. I'm surprised they'd pass on breakfast." I said, looking down at the food in front of us.

"Me too," he said, "they'd never unless it was for something important."

"Which brings us back to your conclusion…" I said, "Maybe they're just giving us some time alone."

"That doesn't bother you does it?" He asked. My head shot up.

"No! Of course not!" I said quickly. He laughed and reached across the small table to place his hand over mine.

"That's good to hear." He said, smiling. That smile mesmerized me to no end. I couldn't help but stare stupidly; he was beautiful. "Shall we eat?" I nodded and we chatted amongst ourselves for the remainder of the morning.

**XxxxX**

"Edward! Isabella!" Mrs. Masen called, knocking on the library door. We had been sitting on one of the couches, snuggled close. I was reading but he was watching me; it was actually quite comforting. We were in our casual clothes because we did not feel like wearing our formal, over bearing ones. Edward stood up and opened the door for his mother and she walked in, smiling at us both.

"Good evening mother," Edward said.

"Good evening dears," His mother replied, "I have some good news!" She said proudly, "We have found you both a pleasant home to live in once you're married!"

"I thought father said we'd be staying here?" Edward asked. Though I could see he was only acting for his mother's sake.

"Oh he said that, but he didn't mean it!" Mrs. Masen answered, "It's a lovely little place not far from here. And I think you'll both love it."

"That sounds wonderful!" I said. I was glad about this completely. Edward and I could have our privacy in our own home. "When will we see this house?"

"Tomorrow afternoon!" Mrs. Masen replied, "However, it's late. We should all go and get some rest."

"Indeed." Edward said. "We'll be along…"

"Okay, good night!" She said, exiting the library.

"Good night!" We called. Edward watched as his mother disappeared down the steps before coming back over to sit down next to me. He pulled my face to his, kissing me eagerly. "I think we should stay here tonight." He said.

"Won't your mother go looking us in the morning?" I asked.

"If she does, she'll assume we fell asleep reading." He replied, pulling me into his arms and lying down on the couch, with me on his chest.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I could feel my heart start to race.

"I love you too, Edward." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He turned the side table lamp off and we fell asleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 19, 1918**

Edward held his hand out and helped me out of the carriage. "What do you think?" Mr. Masen asked, turning to face the house. It was massive. The house had stone walls on the outside, but normal, smooth walls on the inside. It was beautiful. The furniture and interior were quite fascinating as well. We explored the house while his parents talked to the previous owner.

"This house is amazing." I said, looking around the bedroom.

"Quite," Edward agreed, speaking from the other room. I left the bedroom to find him; he was in the middle of the dining room, looking out one of the windows.

"There's a lovely view," I said, looking out at the water below. I felt his fingers latch with mine and I smiled.

"I see a beautiful one," He replied, kissing my cheek. I turned to face him, our lips were close; barely touching. I smiled and laced my fingers with his.

"You're only saying that." I teased, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He smirked.

"I disagree with you," Edward answered, "because I would never lie to you."

"Well that's good to hear." I responded, looking out the window again. His parents were still talking to the previous owner. "What do you suppose they're talking about?" I asked; I was being nosy, how rude.

Edward laughed anyway, "Beats me. But it must have something to do with us since we're now the owners." I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I was only curious," I said, looking away from him, "it just seems like they're very interested in their conversation."

"My mother and father are always interested in whatever they talk about," He laughed. "Shall we look around some more?"

"Let's," I smiled, taking his hand and walking with him down the stairs.

_**XxxxX**_

Edward and I had spent the past few days in the library; keeping to ourselves. We had more privacy together. Edward was fast asleep with his arms around me tightly. I looked up from my book and smiled; he looked so peaceful. I found his light snoring very soothing. His breath was tickling the skin of my neck. He shifted in his sleep, moving closer to me. "Edward," I said, shaking him awake. "Edward."

He opened his eyes slowly, yawning and stretching his arms. He looked at me and smiled. "Bella," He whispered, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly for a moment.

"Sleepy head," I teased, kissing his lips once more. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again.

"I was waiting for you to finish reading," Edward smirked, "before claiming you mine." His lips crashed down on mine once again. I giggled and pulled away to look at him.

"You could have done that anytime," I replied, "either way, I'll never finish this book."

"What book?" Edward asked, flipping it over to look at the title. "Wuthering Heights? Really?" He was smirking.

"Yes, what's so wrong with that?" I asked. "I love this book."

"You're just like my mother," He laughed. "She loves it herself."

"Well then she has good taste in reading." I said stubbornly. I opened the book back up and began reading again. Edward chuckled and kissed my neck lightly. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Now I know I'll never finish this book."

**July 21, 1918**

For the past couple of days, I hadn't seen Edward. He, my father, and his father had been out of the house as a pre-bachelor celebration. I had been with our mothers, strolling through the town. It was a lovely place to be around. I was missing Edward already. I sighed and turned to face my mother. "May we rest for a while? All this walking is hurting my feet."

"Of course," My mother said, sitting down next to me.

"Well I'll be right back. I've got to go use the ladies room." Mrs. Masen said. Once she was gone, my mother turned to me with a big grin.

"Spill," She said. I was caught off guard.

"Mother," I replied shocked. "Excuse you!"

"I'm your mother, and I want to know what you think of Edward." My mother said simply. She rolled her eyes jokingly at my expression, "Oh come on, Isabella. I know you've been dying to tell somebody about him."

I bit my lip and smiled, blushing, "Well…he is quite impressive." I blushed even redder; how could I gush to my mother the joys he brings me? It would be embarrassing, and not to mention a lecture being hid somewhere in between about not being all lady like around him.

"There's more." My mother guessed.

"Yes…but I don't think I can explain it." I said, looking at her.

"You're embarrassed?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry mother…I'm just not the gossiper type."

"It's alright," My mother smiled. "But I do want to know what you think of him."

I looked down and smiled, "He's very sweet and intelligent. Handsome no doubt," I laughed, "…what can I say mother? He's absolutely perfect!"

"That's good to hear," She smiled, "I'm glad he's treating you right."

"I love him." I said, blushing again, "he loves me too."

"You must be a perfect match."

"This is the only arranged marriage I approve of." I laughed, "Edward is my soul mate."

"You believe in soul mates?" My mother said, smiling even more. I think she enjoyed the idea of love flooding my brain.

"I do now…how could I not?"

"I'm just happy you're happy." My mother squeezed my hand in hers lightly and kissed my forehead.

_**XxxxX**_

**July 22, 1918**

I looked out my window; Edward's parents were just getting into a horse carriage. A light knock sounded at my door. "Come in," I called. I turned to see Edward walk in. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How are you this morning?" He asked, kissing behind my ear.

I smiled, "I'm well…better now that you're here." He chuckled.

"Same," Edward replied, "my parents' are just finishing with wedding preparations."

"Well I've officially had enough with helping with preparations…" I replied, "it's quite boring…you're much more interesting."

"That's good to know," Edward smirked, moving my hair out of my face. "What about me is interesting?"

I blushed, "I…well…" I stammered. "What isn't interesting about you?" That slipped out! I turned away, blushing a deeper red. He chuckled in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist tighter.

"I love it when you blush," He whispered; his breath tickling my skin. "You're so beautiful."

"That slipped out…" I said, biting my lip.

"Why are you embarrassed by that?" He asked, lifting my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"I don't know…I just…thought." I sighed.

"I can't read minds," He smirked, "tell me why you're embarrassed by what you said." Edward sat down on the end of my bed and pulled me down next to him. He held my hand in his; rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"I just wasn't thinking when I said it…it was more of an absent-minded response." I replied. He smiled.

"Well it made my day." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded and wrapped me in his arms again.

"Everything about you is interesting to me," He added, kissing my head. "So, what shall we do today?"

**A/N: Sorry to end there! This should have been up last week, but then Hurricane Sandy and now Halloween…trick or treaters coming and going…Happy Halloween! Hopefully the next chapter will be up much sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Continued from last chapter)**__** The wedding dress I have Bella pick out is exactly the same as the one in Breaking Dawn!**_

Edward and I had spent most of the morning throughout the gardens, stopping to sit on the benches, or stopping to kiss each other. I couldn't explain it. It seemed more like a heaven on Earth. It felt almost unreal.

"Your mother works fast with wedding preparations." I said suddenly. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. We continued to stroll through an almost over grown path.

"That's one of her many talents." Edward replied, "She is just glad to see there's someone like you for me."

"I'm glad there's someone like you for me." I added.

"Yes well, our parents' have their ways."

"I'm starting to wonder if they had been watching us our whole lives, and have known we'd be a perfect match." I smiled.

"I'm starting to believe that myself." He chuckled, pulling me closer to his side. "It's possible…my parents' have always wanted me to be happy."

"My mother was always the same." I said, "I'm not so sure about my father…I'm sure he wants the same thing…I just don't think he's happy being with my mother." I looked down and sighed.

"Unfortunately, not all of us have parents that care about our desires." Edward said, lifting my chin.

"I know…I just wish they were happy with each other."

_**XxxxX**_

**July 26, 1918**

"Good morning, Isabella." Mr. Masen smiled, nodding at me once.

"Good morning," I returned, smiling back. "Where might the others be?"

"Ah, Edward you mean," His father corrected, smirking slightly. I nodded, blushing. "He's out with his mother."

I nodded, "…may I ask you something?" He nodded and I sat down at the table. "I know it's not really any of my business, but are you happy with your wife?"

Mr. Masen nodded again, as though he knew I was going to ask this. "Why yes, I am most certainly happy with my wife…are you unhappy with my son?"

"Oh no, of course not!" I said, all too quickly. "Never. He's one of a kind for sure. It's just that my parents don't seem happy with each other."

"Ah yes…" Mr. Masen said, looking at me, "Well…we can't see the future. I'm sure things will be fine." He reassured me. I bit my lip.

"I hope." I replied, folding my hands in my lap.

"Are you expecting me to ask you how you and Edward are doing?" He asked after a long moment.

"A little…" I said, blushing. "I mean…everyone else has."

"I thought so," He laughed, "Well, a man is not as curious as a woman in certain topics. I feel you and Edward should have your privacy. I know you will be good for him."

"Thank you," I smiled. I was glad to hear they approved of me. I looked back up at him, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask…have you asked Edward about us?"

"I don't have too." Mr. Masen replied, "I see how he looks at you. I see how he acts around you. I don't see the need to ask him…especially since I know what happens in my own home."

I blushed again, "You do?"

"Of course." Mr. Masen said, giving me a small smirk, "You're in love…he's exactly like I was when I met Elizabeth."

"Charming?" I asked.

"And a bit of a show off," Mr. Masen added with a laugh. I smiled, nodding.

"This is true." I replied. "He does like to show off."

"I didn't even teach him how too."

"Well as they say…like father, like son." Mr. Masen nodded with a smirk, "well it was nice talking to you."

"It was a pleasure talking to you too."

**July 27, 1918**

"I'm not sure I like how the dress looks in the front…" Mrs. Masen said, looking over my dress. I agreed with her; I didn't like the valley of frills that covered the front either. "Would you try on the other dress…the one with the lace sleeves?" I nodded and went back into my room and changed. I couldn't believe the gown maker would allow her to take home ten of their finest wedding gowns. It just felt unreal. Edward was out with his father for the day so that the women had the house to themselves to pick out dresses. I changed into the lace sleeved dress and smiled. In my opinion, it was perfect. The back was open, with a thin layer of lace to hold it together. It buttoned up from my waist to my neck. It fit me on every curve and clung to my flat, corseted stomach. I stepped back out into the hallway and both women gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful!" My mother cried, smiling.

"It's absolutely stunning on you, darling!" Mrs. Masen said, carefully fixing the train of the dress.

"I thought so myself," I said, spinning around in it once. I turned to look into the mirror, admiring it to no end. "This has to be my dress."

"I agree!" Both women said in unison.

"How much is it again?" I asked.

"Price doesn't matter, dear. We'll take care of it." Mrs. Masen said, dismissing my question.

"Alright, let's get the dresses back down to the store and pay for this one." My mother said, picking up the dresses we were returning. I walked back into my room and changed back into my other clothes. I handed the dress to Mrs. Masen and she grabbed her purse.

"We should be back a little later." Mrs. Masen said. "Would you mind staying here?"

"Not at all," I replied, "I'll just be in my room."

"Alright, we'll see you when we get back." She said, "Edward and his father might be back before us."

"I'll be here." I said, waving goodbye and shutting my door. I couldn't wait for November 3rd.

**A/N: Okay, I feel like such a liar! This update probably took as long as the last, but it's up! I'll start writing the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I already have four chapters started on a new story! I've had so much inspiration! Who's excited for **_**Breaking Dawn Part 2 this Friday**_**? I can't wait to see it! It looks amazing! Who watched the BD Part 2 Premiere in L.A. Livestream? On with the story, I go off topic a lot in A/N's.**

**August 6, 1918**

There was a few days left before I turned eighteen. I couldn't wait to be the same age as Edward. We could officially be adults and on our own!

"Good morning beautiful." Edward smiled, giving me a small kiss. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, brushing it back more.

"Good morning," I replied, sitting up. My hair fell around my face, but before I could move it Edward had already tucked it behind my ear. "I'm assuming your parents are gone for the day?"

"Nope, they're in the study downstairs." Edward answered, "But he told me what you two talked about. He knows everything apparently."

"That kind of surprised me." I said, "How though?"

"I'm not sure." Edward said. "Other than the fact that _I'm just like him_."

"I'm starting to think you heard us talking." I teased. He laughed and sat down on the end of my bed, covering my knee with his hand. I felt tingles, but I tried my best not to show it.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked.

"Hm…I'm not sure." I replied, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's a lovely day out…and uh, the carriages are ready." Edward said.

"A stroll through the town then," I said. He nodded. "I would love too. I just need to get dressed."

_**XxxxX**_

We rode the carriage through the streets of Chicago, enjoying every minute of it together. "If you could be one thing, what would you be?" I asked.

Edward laughed, "Don't laugh," He said, "but I would probably be…a cat." I couldn't help it; I laughed.

"I'm sorry." I said through a small giggle, "But why a cat?"

"You can be lazy all day. You wouldn't have to wake up at certain times, people feed you." He trailed off.

"Hm…I would probably be," I thought about it for a moment, "…a dog."

Edward laughed again, "why a dog?"

"You get roll around in the grass all day and do whatever you wanted."

"What, the world would be your litter box?" He teased.

"Litter boxes are for cats," I said, smacking his arm. He smirked and moved to sit next to me.

"Okay, my turn," He said, "…if you could travel anywhere, where would you go?"

"London." I answered instantly. He looked at me, surprised at my fast answer.

"London?"

"Yes, London," I answered. "I've always been fascinated by the sights you could see there."

He nodded, "I would want to go…to Brazil. Beautiful beaches, sunny every day…"

"Brazil would be nice," I said. We continued our little game for the remainder of the ride.

_**XxxxX**_

**August 13, 1918**

I was officially eighteen today! Edward and I were the same age now, and legally adults; four more months until our wedding. I looked down at my ring and smiled. It was a lovely thought…my wedding…our wedding. I had always fantasized about the perfect wedding, and it would be happening very soon. I was never big on my birthdays, but this birthday was special.

I suspected they were all planning something. I hadn't seen anyone in the house at all yet. Not even Edward. I knew they didn't forget my birthday. He'd been reminding me all week; even his parents. "Good morning, Miss Swan." The housemaid greeted.

"Good morning, Nancy," I smiled, "have you by any chance, seen the others?"

"Not recently, I'm sorry." I nodded and she went back to cleaning the book shelves. Where were they?

_**XxxxX**_

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's so short! I promise I'll try and post again tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As promised, another chapter! By the way, over 2,000 views? Wow! You guys are awesome!**

_**(Continued from Last Chapter)**_

**August 13, 1918 **

It was around late afternoon when Edward came home. "Happy Birthday," He said in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"There you are!" I said, turning around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes playfully and hit my book off his chest.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I said, walking to my room to put my book down. He followed me, leaning against the door frame. "Where were you all day?"

"Nowhere," He claimed, "but I want to show you something."

"You know I hate surprises." I said.

"Yes, but this is a gift from me, so you'll get over it." Edward said, taking my hand and leading me out to the gardens. He put his hands over my eyes. "Don't peek."

I laughed a sigh, "I won't." We walked for another few minutes; then he stopped me.

"Open." He whispered in my ear, tickling my neck with his breath. His hands went away from my eyes and I looked around. "Surprise!" He said. I gasped, amazed.

"It's beautiful, Edward!" I said, walking over to my gift. It was a large, jeweled fountain with my name engraved in a formal script.

"I figured you'd like it. You can always come here and read if you want some peace and quiet from the house." He said, standing next to me. He laced his fingers with mine and smiled down at me.

"Thank you," I smiled, admiring it some more. "This must have cost a fortune."

"I hate to sound like my mother, but money is so no issue, Bella." He said with a laugh. I shook my head.

"I know, but it truly is amazing." I said, running my fingers over the deep, stunning amethyst and sapphire jewels.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward said, "But now it's time for another present."

"You're seriously trying to kill me." I teased. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"You'll love it, don't worry."

_**XxxxX**_

"Happy Birthday!" Mr. and Mrs. Masen said together. I smiled.

"Thank you very much," I said.

"Here, open it." Mrs. Masen said, "This is one is from your mother and father. They should be here in a few minutes. They were running a little late." I nodded and opened the wrapped present. I smiled wider at the present. It was a musical jewelry box. My mother's mother handed it down to her when she turned eighteen, and now I had it.

"I forgot about that," I said, admiring it. I had always wanted it, and now that I was eighteen I had it.

"This one is from us," Mr. Masen said, handing me a small box. I opened it.

"Oh my god," I whispered, "this is perfect." Mrs. Masen smiled.

"We thought you'd like it." I nodded. "Edward helped us out with it a little."

"The diamonds were replaced, the others were loose." Edward explained. It was a round ring with a bunch of tiny diamonds covering the sterling silver plating. "It was mother's engagement ring."

"I want it to stay in the family," She said, "you know, pass it down to your little girl." I looked at them with watery eyes.

"Thank you so much," I said nearly audible. They smiled and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. "Thank you for the best eighteenth birthday."

"Not too much, I hope." Edward teased.

"Nope, it was perfect."

_**XxxxX**_

**August 19, 1918**

I was sitting down by my fountain, reading _Wuthering Heights_, for what must have been the nine thousandth time. Edward was out for the day with his father again. God only knew what they were up too.

The fountain was in our favorite spot of the garden. I closed my book and looked around. It was a beautiful spot. I ran my fingers over the jewels on my fountain and smiled. He was quite charmer alright. Was there anything he couldn't get? I stood up and walked back to the house.

My mother and Mrs. Masen were at the dining room table, when I walked in they looked up. "Oh good, you're here."

"I was just out in the garden." I explained.

"Well we've just out all the invitations." My mother, "The messenger just collected the lot of them." I nodded and sat down at the table.

"So everything's officially done, then?" I asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Masen said, "now you just have to get married." I laughed.

"True," I replied, "that shouldn't be too hard."

_**XxxxX**_

**A/N: Alright, another short chapter. I've kind of had a long…bad day. I'll write more tomorrow, thank you for the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had a better day today…then it got worse. But I'm writing this for you guys! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!**

**September 10, 1918**

Things were bad. Edward's father was in the hospital. He felt ill the night before; none of us had slept. I hated seeing Edward and his mother suffer. No one knew what was wrong with him yet. We waited anxiously for the doctor's to come back. I had taken walks with Edward every few hours, desperately trying to take his mind off the situation. I hadn't seen him smile once, and it was killing me.

One of the doctors walked out of the room, and Mrs. Masen stood up fast. "May I talk to you in private?" The doctor asked. She nodded and they left down the hall. Edward sighed.

"It's bad," He said. I shook my head.

"Don't think like that," I said, "we don't know anything yet." I took his hand in mine, lightly tracing my fingers over his knuckles.

"Bella…" He started, "…if it was nothing bad, the doctor would have said it to all of us." I knew he was probably right, but it couldn't hurt to try and lift his hopes a little.

I sighed; of course he was right though, "I'm sorry." I replied. He shook his head and looked into my eyes.

"Don't be," He said, lifting my chin with one of his fingers, "it's not your fault, Bella."

"I-I know but…" I couldn't finish my sentence. He nodded, understanding. When I looked up at him again, his eyes were distant. They were further away; his mother walked back out then.

"What did the doctor say?" Edward asked.

"Your father has the Spanish influenza…" His mother said, sadly, "…they don't know if he'll make it. His immune system isn't capable of fighting it off, and medicine won't be enough."

I'd never seen Edward cry…but when a few tears streamed down his face, I almost lost it.

_**XxxxX**_

**September 12, 1918**

I looked through the small window of the hospital room; Edward and his father were talking. I wanted to see if he was okay, but I didn't get many chances to go in. Only one person was allowed to see him, and we were only given twenty minutes every hour. I let Edward and his mother have more chances to see him; they knew him longer. A nurse walked by me and into the room; Edward stood up and squeezed his father's hand before leaving the room.

I had walked with him back out into the waiting room. He didn't like crying in front of me, but I always told him if he needed too, he shouldn't care how he thought it made me feel.

We spent sleepless nights at the hospital, waiting for some sort of miracle to come along. I was always at Edward's side, holding his hands, keeping him company. He fell asleep a few times, I promised to wake him if the doctors had something to say. They never did. It was always the same thing.

He was thinner in the matter of a few days. Both he and his mother; they barely ate anything. Edward was fast asleep, snoring lightly in my ear. I was glad he was at least getting some sleep. I prayed every day for his father to get better, now we just needed a miracle.

_**XxxxX**_

**September 14, 1918, 4:18am**

Edward's father had passed away. It was a very stressful morning. He and his mother were heartbroken, and so was I. When we got home, I held Edward in my arms, letting him cry. I couldn't stand to see him hurt like this. His mother stayed at the hospital, organizing a funeral with his father's parents.

We lay on the couch in the library, quietly. I could only hear his short breaths and quiet sobs. My sleeves were wet as I dabbed lightly under his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Edward." I would occasionally whisper this to him, leaning my head on his.

_**XxxxX**_

Edward had finally fallen asleep; all the crying made him tired. He loved his father; he spent every last minute with him. His father was just getting better, and then he passed. It was around five-thirty the next morning when he had woken up. His head hurt, and his eyes were puffy, and red. He didn't talk much; I didn't mind it that much, but it would have been nice to hear his voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked, after a long moment. _Stupid question….of course he's not okay._ I mentally rolled my eyes at my stupidity. "Uh…" I stumbled, shaking my head. I wanted to take that question back. He looked up and nodded.

"I will be," He said with a sad, tired sigh.

"That was a stupid question," I said aloud, "I shouldn't have asked that." He held my hand in his and rubbed circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"I'm fine, really Bella." He said, "I promise."

"I know, but still," I replied. He kissed me for a moment; then pulled away.

"I'll be fine." He said again. I nodded, but I knew how bad losing someone close hurt.

_**XxxxX**_

**A/N: Hey sorry guys! This was supposed to be up last night, but I had movie night with my family…no electronics. Anyone seen BD Part 2 yet? I heard it's awesome! I'm excited to see it tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just got back from seeing Breaking Dawn part 2; my mom let me see it today! So happy! And damn, Bill Condon is a great director! He totally had me fooled with that plot twist! If you haven't seen it yet, I totally suggest you should!**

_**XxxxX**_

**September 16, 1918**

Edward was slowly getting better. He finally smiled, and his mother was slowly recovering herself. The funeral was in two days, but they didn't seem melancholy; just yet.

"You seem better," I commented, as Edward walked in. His hair was wet from rain outside.

"I am," He nodded, "Just like I said I would." I smiled.

"That's good to hear." I said, wrapping him in my arms and hugging him tightly. He put his around my waist and hugged me back.

"You don't have to worry, Bella." Edward smirked, looking me in the eyes and playing with a strand of my hair.

"Yeah, I know…but Edward," I was about to finish when he kissed me.

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

_**XxxxX**_

**September 18, 1918**

Only a few people attended the funeral; Edward, his mother, my parents, his father's close friends and family members and me. Edward and I each grabbed a handful of dirt, and threw it into the dug up ground as they lowered the casket. It was a sad, quiet day. We all had a few last words before they closed the casket and placed all the dirt back over it. Flowers were leaning up against his grave.

A while after everyone went home, I found Edward over by his father's grave. He was saying something.I walked closer, his voice getting slightly louder. When I reached him, I sat down next to him and read the stone:

**Edward Anthony Masen II  
1876 – 1918  
Loving Father and Husband**

We sat quietly for a few minutes, before Edward took in a deep breath, "He was a great father."

"I can see this," I said slowly, moving closer. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"He was my best friend." Edward said, choking up. I rested my head on my shoulder, and lightly rubbed his back with my fingertips.

"I'm sorry." I said, for maybe the three-hundredth time that week.

"I'll get over it soon enough," He said, standing up, holding his hand out for me. He helped me up and spoke again, "after all, time is one of the greatest healers." I nodded and we walked home together, keeping our minds off the horrible things.

_**XxxxX**_

**September 29, 1918**

My heaven slowly started coming to an end, and at a rapid pace. Edward's mother was in the second stage of the Spanish influenza. She had stayed at the hospital for the last week. Edward was a wreck even more now. He spent more sleepless nights at the hospital; I was always with him. I would either have to force him to sleep, as long as I promised to wake him, or force him to eat, as long as I promised to tell him if the doctor said anything.

The doctor had said that for the time being, she had about a month to live, but her body could be strong enough to fight it off. She couldn't go home; that would send a risk on the household. Somehow her staying here made me think about the risk Edward and I were walking into.

"How's she doing?" Edward asked as the doctor walked out.

"Not very well at the moment." He sighed, "But we would like to do a blood test on the both of you. If she's already in stage two, it's possible one of you might already be infected."

"Of course," I said, "which one of us should go first?" I asked, turning towards Edward.

"I will," He said, "let me know what happens while I'm gone." I nodded and continued to wait as he had his blood drawn.

_**XxxxX**_

"Has anything happened?" Edward asked, sitting down next to me.

"Nope," I replied, "how did it go?"

"Slow," Edward said, "I won't know my results until later on tonight."

"Isabella," The doctor called. I stood up and left the waiting room. I sat down in the wooden chair while the doctor pulled a needle out from one of the draws. I looked away as he placed it against my skin and pushed it through.

I started to feel light headed. I refused to look over; I couldn't stand the sight of blood. It made me sick to my stomach, especially since it was my blood. I forced myself to keep a clear head and not faint. I managed to keep control. "All done," the doctor said, "results should be in later tonight." I nodded and went back out to the waiting room with Edward.

_**XxxxX**_

**October 2, 1918**

Edward was in the hospital room, talking to his mother. I had just spent a few minutes with her, but Edward needed more time with her. The doctor had said we had to wait a few more days for the results because people were getting worse. It basically had me chewing my lip off. I wanted to know as soon as possible.

_**XxxxX**_

"Mr. Masen?" The doctor called, waving us over. He stood up; Edward held my hand in his, squeezing it softly, then walked over to the doctor. "I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Edward asked.

"Isabella does not have the Spanish influenza." The doctor said.

"I do?" Edward asked.

"I'm afraid so…" He sighed.

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Edward said, "Please, there's got to be something?"

"We're working on a cure, but nothing is certain."

"It won't go away on its own?"

"For that to happen, these people would need a miracle," The doctor replied. "If your body can fight it off then it'll go away…"

_**XxxxX**_

"What did the doctor say?" I asked. Edward sat back down.

"We're fine."

**A/N: Oh cliffhanger! Damn me, right? Haha no just kidding! I'm just curious; because I was watching this thing about Twilight today, but are there any specific songs you guys like to listen to while reading a Twilight fanfic, or even just reading this Fanfic?**


	9. Chapter 9

**October 7, 1918**

She was getting worse. Edward and I were always waiting, hoping she would be better. The doctor had been talking to Edward a lot within the last few days, and it worried me.

I was glad we were both healthy, but we were still likely to catch it. Edward was asleep at the moment, but he would occasionally wake up. I looked around for a doctor, when I spotted one he was exiting Edward's mother's room. "Excuse me!" I called. He turned around to face me; he was so young and in a way, stunningly beautiful. My jaw dropped for a moment.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh um…how is she?" I asked.

"She's getting worse," He replied, "it is worse now that she's worrying about her son and you."

"Why is she worried for us?" I asked confused; we didn't have the flu.

"She's more worried about Edward…he has the flu." I shook my head.

"W-what? No…no he doesn't." I stammered, "the doctor cleared us…Edward-he told me we were fine." The man shook his head.

"His records say he has the first stage of the flu." He lied? I felt hurt; why would he lie to me? "I've got to go."

"Uh, wait!" I called, "What is your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen." He replied, "Doctor Cullen." I nodded and he left to go take care of other patients. I walked back over to Edward, who was now awake.

"Everything okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No," I replied, trying my best to hide my hurt. He took my hand in his, but I pulled it away slowly. "Why didn't you tell me? That you had the flu, I mean." He shifted awkwardly in his seat, and looked down. "It is true."

"Yes, and I didn't want you to worry." Edward said. "How did you find that out?"

"You didn't want me to worry?" I asked, slightly angry. I ignored his question, "so you were going to tell me this when? When you're minutes away from dying? Edward, why would you keep that from me?" I asked. "I feel so stupid now…You could have fallen ill any minute!"

"You're not stupid, Bella." Edward said, lifting my chin up, "I just…I thought at first it would have been fine…I didn't want you to worry."

"You could be dying tomorrow Edward!" I said, my voice cracking, "I could lose you…" A tear fell down my cheek. He sighed.

"I've hurt your feelings," He said, "I promised you I'd never lie to you."

I looked down, letting a few more tears fall, "I can't lose you."

"You won't, Bella."

"You don't know that," I argued, "You can't know that."

"Bella," He said in a low voice. He picked my hand up again and I looked at him with sad eyes, "I'll be fine. We'll get married next month and do everything together. I promise you that…please." He looked into my eyes, searching for an answer. I remained quiet for a minute, then nodded. He kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry…I'll never lie to you again."

_**XxxxX**_

**October 16, 1918**

Edward's mother now had stage 3. She was weaker; fragile. Barely any food would stay in her stomach, and she was losing strength every day. Edward didn't seem like he was getting worse; I was thankful for that.

It pained me to see them this way. Why couldn't it have been me? I didn't like seeing them suffer through this…and pretty soon, no matter how much Edward told me he'd be fine, I knew he was going to die.

"How is she?" I asked when Edward returned.

"Not well," He replied, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I've kind of learned to accept this," Edward said, "I've also accepted my death."

"Don't say that," I said, "please."

"I know what I've said Bella," He looked distant, "but there's nothing the doctors can do…I don't want to pretend like it's not going to happen. We both know it is. I can't…" He sighed and looked back up at me. I nodded. He was right.

"I know." I said, keeping my eyes from getting wet. "I've tried to accept it myself, Edward. But I can't…not yet."

"I'll be here until my heart stops beating," He said, "And afterwards, I want you to live a long and happy life."

"Not without you," I said. "It's not going to be like that…I can't live without you."

"Bella," He looked me in the eyes, "promise me that. Please. You'll go on and have a happy life with family."

I shook my head, "I can't promise you that."

"Please," He whispered. "For me."

My breath caught in my throat as I thought about it, and I nodded, "…I promise."

"Thank you." He kissed my cheek, and held my hand. "We still have a while to be together." I nodded again and rested my head on his shoulder, trying not to cry anymore.

_**XxxxX**_

**October 23, 1918, 8:08am**

"She didn't make it," Doctor Cullen said to us, "I'm sorry…we tried everything we could."

"Thank you," Edward said, looking away. He walked out of the hospital doors.

"She did make one last request." Carlisle said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Could you step into my office for a moment, please?" Carlisle asked, holding the door open for me. I walked in and sat down on the couch in the corner. "Elizabeth knew what I was."

"I'm not following?" I said. "What you mean, 'what you are?'"

"It goes against everything to tell…others," He said, "but I am a vampire."

"That's impossible," I shook my head. It was absurd! A vampire, in a place full of blood.

"I assure you, I am not lying." He said calmly. "I'm over three hundred years old. I've learned to control my thirst."

"It's just not possible," I said, "Vampires are myths."

"Could I do this if I were not a vampire?" He asked, bending a metal arm on one of the chairs easily. I watched him amazed.

"That could be cheap metal." I said.

"Perhaps this then," He was instantly at my side. I jumped.

"Okay…now I believe you." I replied, "what did she want?"

"She wants me to make her son immortal." Carlisle said, "It's her dying wish. She wants him to live."

"Why don't you change him now?" I asked.

"He could get better. They haven't seen any symptoms in him yet." He answered. "But I have."

"Could you change me too?" I asked.

"I won't change you," He said, "you're healthy. Edward doesn't have another choice at this point."

"I don't want to live without him," I argued, "he doesn't want to live without me."

"You could have a normal life, Isabella." Carlisle said, "you could have a family."

"I don't want them without Edward."

Carlisle sighed, "…I'll change you first, but only when he's almost dead. That's when the heart's at it's fastest." I nodded. We were going to live forever, together.

**A/N: Twilight marathon on TV tonight! Made me very happy! And it's also why this chapter is up so late. I was watching and writing at the same time…doesn't really work well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I edited last chapter a little bit at the end, if you noticed and saw the email that said I posted chapter 9. I reposted it actually. I've also got a little surprise for you guys; you'll ****have to read Chapter 12 when it's up to find out!**

**October 24, 1918**

Edward was with the doctor, undergoing some tests. Carlisle and I had been talking to each other a lot more. He would explain to me how it worked and why we would have to wait until the last few minutes. "Does he know yet?" I asked. "I don't want to mention anything unless he knows."

"I'm going to tell him soon," Carlisle replied, "but he'll refuse us both if we tell him now, I'm sure." I nodded.

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"When he's at his weakest," Carlisle said, "He won't have the fight in him then…that would be easier. I'm gonna go check up on him once the tests are done…I'll see for myself how much worse he's getting."

"Do your eyes pick up more than x-rays?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Vampires senses are stronger than an animal's, a human's, and a machine's put together." He laughed, "I'll be able to pick up symptoms eyes like yours can't. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes." I replied. "It was nice talking to you again."

"Pleasure talking to you too," He said, looking back down at his papers. I left his office and went back out to find Edward.

_**XxxxX**_

"How is he?" I asked.

Carlisle looked down for a moment, "slowly getting worse. His symptoms are increasing."

"How much longer?"

"A couple of days at the most," Carlisle responded, "then he'll be weak."

"When are you planning on changing me?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready," He said, "You might want to wait until he barely notices your absence though."

"You mean when he's asleep?" I asked, "And ill?"

"That might be best." I knew he didn't like the fact that he would be changing a healthy human, but I wasn't going to live without Edward. I looked out of the office to see a nurse getting Edward into one of the hospital rooms.

"I'll be back a little later," I said, "they just gave him a room. I'm going to go see him." Carlisle nodded and I went back out to Edward.

"What was all that about?" Edward asked when I walked into the small room.

"You're test results." I replied, "…you're symptoms are getting worse." He took my hand in his and rubbed light circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"Bella," He whispered.

"No, stop," I said, putting my hand over his mouth, "I don't want to hear it. I'm not going to promise you I'll move on and have a family, Edward. I don't want those moments without you." He sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Maybe if I was lucky, I'd catch this flu and Carlisle would have a reason to change me without guilt.

"Bella," He said again, "I don't want you to go on alone. You'll eventually need someone."

"No." I replied shaking my head. I wanted to just tell him, but that would ruin everything. "Not without you, Edward…before I met you…_after _I met you, I knew there was no one else for me."

"Maybe there is," Edward replied, "maybe that's why I have this flu."

"Don't talk like that," I said, my eyes watering. "I don't want to hear that."

"You have to at least consider it."

"No I don't." I replied stubbornly. 'I won't consider it…why are you even talking like that?"

"I want you to be happy Bella." Edward said, "When I'm gone I don't want you to never move on…to never smile again." He rested his hand on my cheek; I leaned my head into his palm and let a tear fall. _Why was he talking like this?_ "Please don't cry." He wiped the tear off my face and closed his eyes. "You should rest."

"_You_ should rest." I repeated. He smirked slightly.

"Alright," He said, chuckling.

_**XxxxX**_

**A/N: Okay, sorry this chapter is shorter than them all, but I kind of have to make it like that in order for my story to make it to twelve chapters. You'll understand why pretty soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Gonna switch this chapter up a little. It's in Bella's point of view for now, but I'll be switching to Edward's pretty soon.**

**October 24, 1918**

"I'm ready," I said, taking in a deep breath. I looked away as Carlisle put the needles into my arm. "You'll change Edward afterwards right?"

"Yes," He said, "This painkiller should keep the venom from burning." I nodded. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this; I always thought Vampires were myths. How wrong I was. I closed my eyes tight, and suddenly fire ripped through both my wrists. I clenched my teeth together, keeping myself from yelling out. "I'm sorry." He said, before another slash of pain spread through my neck.

The venom burned like my whole body was engulfed in flames. I did all I could not to show pain. There was so much pain; but if I opened my mouth, I knew I would have surely screamed. "I'll be back when it's over," Carlisle said; his voice sounded far away. "I must check up on Edward."

I heard him, but I refused to respond. I had to keep strong and face this. I wanted this, and if Edward and I could live together forever, a little pain would be worth it.

I suddenly thought about everyone. They were innocent humans; what if we couldn't control our thirst like Carlisle could? We'd have to figure something out. I didn't want to kill anyone; I guess I hadn't exactly thought about it at the time. I remembered the pain I was feeling; the burning, knife cutting pain surging through me. It couldn't last that long could it? I kept my mind on Edward. He was worse within the matter of hours. He had already sprained a rib from coughing, and his lungs were failing from the loss of oxygen.

Fire shot up my throat, irritating it until it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. My head was spinning, I could feel my heart slowing down, and the air was leaving my lungs. My first instinct was to keep breathing in, but that only provoked the burning in my throat more. A chill ran through my veins; a war of fire and ice taking over my body. So far fire was winning.

I had to get through this…for Edward.

_**XxxxX**_

**October 27, 1918**

After three long days of quietly suffering the venom, I was finally immortal. My throat burned even worse now than it did before. I was thirsty. I ignored the feeling and stood up; looking around carefully. I could see everything! A spider in the top corner of the room was making its delicate web. I could hear the footsteps rushing around outside the office. I had to find Carlisle.

I came across Edward's room. He was even worse, but I could hear his heart slowing down; Carlisle had already done it. When though? "Carlisle?"

"Yes?" He asked, coming out of another room.

"When did you change him?" I asked.

"A few hours ago. He still has about two more days until it's fully spread." Carlisle explained, "He asked for you right before I changed him."

"He did?" I asked, "He knew I was missing, didn't he?"

"Yes," He nodded, "I didn't tell him yet."

"So he assumes I'm still human?" I said. Carlisle nodded again.

"Just like these doctor's assume he's dying."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes." I didn't realize how fast I was; I was my Edward's side within milliseconds. I almost placed my hand over his, to show him I was here, but I didn't know my own strength; I didn't want to hurt him. I would wait for him.

_**XxxxX**_

**October 29, 1918**

I listened to Edward's strangled gasps; the venom still hadn't spread to his heart yet. He was in a lot of pain. I couldn't take it I couldn't listen to him suffer. It was too horrible to see him writhe in pain.

I stood and walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I'll come back for you, Edward. I promise." I left the hospital room, in search for blood. I needed Edward to get better.

**/**

_**Edward's POV:**_

I let out a sharp gasp; the pain was unbearable. It burned my throat and paralyzed my body. I could feel my veins turning to ice, my heart was slowing down, and my breaths were getting shorter. Another ripple of pain surged through me, and I yelled out in pain. It was too intense; what was I becoming?

All I could see was blackness, and the blood draining from my eyelids. A voice came to my mind; "I'll come back for you, Edward." Bella; I needed her. Where was she going? Did she even say that? Or was my mind making things up now?

"Bel-," I gasped out, "Bella!" I said through clenched teeth.

Pain. Pain and silver bladed knives. That was all I could feel; the pain ripped through me viciously. "Bella!" I called out again. Nothing. There were no sounds, except for the ice coating my insides. "Bella!"

A loud crash sounded by my head; I knocked something over. "Bella!" I had to keep trying; she wouldn't leave without explaining. She had to be here…

_**XxxxX**_

**October 30, 1918**

The clocked ticked over and over; the pain was gone. I opened my eyes.

**/**

**A/N: Yes, a little Breaking Dawn part 1 ending. (All credit to Stephenie Meyer of course!) Now for the surprise: There's going to be a sequel! Who's excited for it? **

**I hope it doesn't really feel like I rushed into it. It probably does, but that might be because I'm the worst critic of work. I hope you liked it, and I hope you guys read the sequel! **

**I already had 6 chapters written for the sequel, so I'll post the first two for you guys either later tonight, or tomorrow; which do you guys prefer?**

**Review maybe? I love reading your comments, they're all so nice and you guys seem like you really enjoy the story, which keeps me writing for you all! So thank you so much for being really super cool and nice.**


End file.
